


He is the Hope I Need

by baymaxivy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Lantern!Barry Allen, Drama, Fluff, I guess I set this in Rebirth since I mentioned an earlier event in rebirth?, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: In which finally Barry become a Blue Lantern and Hal helps him indirectly.





	He is the Hope I Need

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline

 

" _Barry Allen of Earth, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to Blue Lantern Corps_."

 

Suara itu mengalun di telinganya secara tiba - tiba di tengah tidurnya, tentu saja secara spontan mata sang _speedstser_ langsung terbuka lebar karena terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Dia merasa dia pernah mendengar kata Blue Lantern Corps -tetapi ia lupa dimana- dan sang pria berambut pirang dengan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk beranjak dari ranjang -sekedar untuk mencari tahu darimana sebenarnya suara itu-. Namun, sebuah rasa terkejut baru muncul ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah cincin berwarna kebiruan melekat di jemarinya. Uh, memang sejak kapan ia mempunya cincin berwarna biru seperti ini?

 

" _All will be well_ , _brother_."

 

Penampakan seorang alien dengan warna putih didapatinya di depan jendela kamarnya dan Barry Allen kembali menampilkan wajah kebingungan. Ini benar - benar pagi yang aneh. Pertama, sebuah suara misterus membuatnya terbangun lalu ada sebuah cincin misterius melekat di jemarinya dan terakhir ada seorang alien berada di bumi? Namun, jika ditinjau dari penampakannya alien yang berada di depan sana sama sekali tak terliha berbahaya dan dia memutuskan untuk membuka jendela kamarnya untuk berkomunikasi.

 

Saat jendela tersebut dibukan oleh sang Flash ia menemukan sebuah cincin yang identik dengan cincin yang sedang melekat di jarinya juga berada di jemari sang alien. Jadi... alien ini merupakan kunci jawaban dari semua yang dialaminya? Oke, inilah saatnya untuk meluruskan semua ini.

 

"Jadi, kau yang mengirimkan cincin ini padaku tapi untuk apa?"

 

"Guardian telah memerintahkanku untuk mencari anggota lain untuk Blue Lantern Corps karena hanya aku yang tersisa dan pilihanku saat ini jatuh kepadamu, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

 

_Well_ , dia sepertinya pernah mendengar mengenai Blue Lantern Corps dari sahabatnya -Hal Jordan-. Seingatnya Blue Lantern merupakan salah satu bagian dari Lantern Corps, dan kekuatan yang dimiliki mereka berbasis pada harapan. Uhm, apakah benar dia tepat untuk berada di posisi ini setelah insiden yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu? Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika _negative speedforce_ menginfeksi dirinya dan menyebabkan perubahan yang terhitung mengerikan baginya. Bagaimanapun, ketika _negative speedforce_ tersebut bekerja dalam dirinya seolah - olah telah kehilangan dirinya yang asli dan digantikan oleh individu baru yang tak dapat dikategorikan sebagai seorang makhluk yang mampu menghasilkan harapan. Sang _speedster_ memandang cincin biru yang melekat dengan jarinya dengan ragu, dan setelahnya ia menghela nafasnya lalu mencoba untuk kembali berbicara dengan sang alien.

 

"Kau belum mendengar apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya, kalau kau mendengarnya pasti kau akan berpikir ulang untuk menjadikanku anggota dari Blue Lantern Corps-mu itu..."

 

Secara tiba - tiba sebuah tangan berada di pundak Barry dan tangan tersebut menepuk pundak sang pirang. Sebuah senyum penuh keyakinan diberikan oleh sang Blue Lantern kepada anggota baru yang telah direkrutnya tersebut.

 

" _All will be well_ , _brother_. Semua orang mungkin memiliki kesalahan tetapi semua orang juga memiliki hak untuk menebus kesalahannya. Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

 

_Well_ , mencoba sesuatu yang baru tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Sebab itu sebuah anggukan diajukan oleh sang speedster, lagipula menjadi seseorang yang membawa harapan merupakan salah satu hal yang diinginkannya. Barry Allen selalu tahu bahwa menjadi penolong bagi orang - orang yang membutuhkan adalah panggilannya dan sebagai seorang anggota dari Blue Lantern Corps, ia yakin kesalahannya yang sebelumnya akan tertebus. Sebuah senyuman setelahnya diberikan sang alien atas jawaban yang diberikan sang Flash. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah sang alien mengajukan tangannya untuk mengajak sang pirang bersalaman dan tentu saja Barry memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan itu.

 

"Sekali lagi, selamat datang di Blue Lantern Corps, Barry Allen."

 

" _Thanks_. Ah ya, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu."

 

"Bro'Dee Walker dan sekarang apakah kau siap untuk menuju langkah selanjutnya?"

 

Dia selalu siap untuk membantu orang banyak, dan kali ini dia juga sangat siap untuk menebus perbuatannya sebelumnya -yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar kendalinya. Lagi - lagi sebuah anggukan dengan penuh kemantapan diberikan oleh sang Flash.

 

"Jadi, Tujuan kita berikutnya adalah Mogo."

 

Barry memberikan tatapan tak percaya kepada lawan bicaranya ketika alien tersebut menyebut kata Mogo. Dia pernah mendengar nama planet itu dari Hal Jordan, dan dia tahu planet itu merupakan markas para Green Lantern... Satu lagi fakta yang dia ketahui ialah planet itu terletak di luar bumi. Jadi, bagaimana mereka akan mencapai planet tersebut?! Uh... jangan katakan bahwa alien ini akan mengajaknya terbang, bagaimanapun sang _speedster_ kurang menyukai terbang sebagai sarana transportasi.

 

"Uh, dapatkah kita ke sana dengan berlari saja?!? Maksudku... aku seorang _speedster_ dan aku baru dalam hal menjadi Lantern ini, aku tak yakin aku bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat."

 

Sebuah tawa garing terlepas dari mulutnya karena dia tahu pertanyaan yang diajukannya terlalu tidak masuk akal. Dia tahu ia tak dapat keluar dari planet bumi dengan cara berlari, tetapi sebuah senyuman hanya diajukan oleh sang alien. Tentu saja, Bro'Dee Walker telah melakukan pengamatan kepada sosok _speedster_ tersebut dan tahu apa saja permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh sang anggota tim forensik dari CCPD tersebut.

 

"Kita tak akan tahu tanpa mencoba kan? Sekarang kau persiapkan dirimu dahulu, aku akan menunggumu di luar."

 

Dan saat itu juga sang alien langsung beralih dari jendela kamar Barry -yang masih merasa kebingungan-. Sang speedster sekarang bertanya - tanya mengenai apakah persiapan yang harus dilakukannya? Uh... apakah yang alien tadi maksud adalah dia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk diajak terbang melintasi atmosfer bumi? Barry Allen sama sekali tak menyukai terbang, dia mengingat saat pertama kali Hal Jordan mengajaknya untuk terbang bersama dan dia menolak ajakan itu berulang kali. Sampai pada akhirnya sang pilot mencoba untuk menyakinkannya dan Hal benar - benar membuatnya yakin. Lagipula, sang Green Lantern adalah sahabatnya sendiri jadi dia dapat memastikan bahwa Hal tak akan menyakitinya...

 

Uh, mungkin jika kali ini dia ditemani Hal ketakutannya untuk terbang bersama sang alien akan berkurang? Tetapi, dia tahu bahwa sang pilot pasti masih sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai Green Lantern dan dia hanya akan datang di bumi saat keadaan darurat atau adanya sebuah peristiwa penting dan karena itu Barry mengeluarkan sebuah senyum kecil karena dia mengingat seorang Hal Jordan tiba di bumi saat perayaan ulang tahunnya -ya, dia merasa bahwa sahabatnya benar - benar menganggapnya sebagai orang yang penting- karena itulah membayangkan sang Green Lantern tengah terbang bersamanya tak akan sulit. Akhirnya, senyuman yang menempel di wajah sang _speedster_ semakin mengembang, sahabatnya tengah berhasil menjadi sebuah solusi dalam mengatasi ketakutannya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aku tahu kau punya harapan besar di dalam dirimu, _brother_."

 

Sang alien yang tengah duduk bersila,  kini mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang diarahkan kepada Barry yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kediamannya dan senyuman terukir di wajah sang Flash sebagai tanggapan. Sang pimpinan dari Blue Lantern Corps itupun kini berdiri, dan menatap mata sang speedster.

 

"Fokuskan dirimu akan sebuah harapan _and all will be well_ , _brother_."

 

Barry mengangguk mengikuti instruksi yang diperintahkan sang alien, dari kakinya terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah. Setelahnya, sebuah senyum kembali terpapar di wajah sang pirang dan ia akhirnya tahu bahwa sensasi terbang dengan menggunakan sebuah _power ring_ benar - benar menawarkan sebuah sensasi yang amat berbeda dengan terbang menggunakan pesawat. Baginya, ini tidak semenakutkan terbang menggunakan pesawat. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang amat menyenangkan karena dia yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi mampu dalam menyalurkan harapannya kepada orang - orang. Semakin banyak harapan yang muncul di pikirannya membuat Barry Allen terbang semakin tinggi, bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadarinya, hingga sebuah tangan terletak di bahunya.

 

" _See_ , _brother_! Kau berhasil!"

 

Suara dari Bro'Dee Walker membuatnya tersenyum, sepertinya ketika berhasil meraih Mogo dia harus segera menemui Hal dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang pilot yang berhasil membuang rasa takutnya untuk terbang.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika dirinya berhasil mencapai Mogo, sebuah ekspresi kagum tak dapat ditahannya. Planet yang menjadi tempat bernaung para Green Lantern ini benar - benar menakjubkan, bermacam - macam makhluk dari berbagai galaksi berada di sini dengan tujuan bersama melindungi alam semesta.

 

"Kau boleh menikmati waktumu dengan menjelajahi tempat ini, _brother_. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan dengan Guardian."

 

Ucapan sang alien ditanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan dari Barry Allen dan bagi sang speedster inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari sang sahabat. Setelahnya, sang Flash memutuskan untuk berjalan - _wait_ , apa mungkin berlari lebih baik? uh, _nope_ dia tak sedang terburu - buru kan?- untuk mencari sang Green Lantern tersebut. Namun, sebuah rasa _nervous_ mehinggapi dirinya karena semua makhluk di sini tidaklah di kenalnya dan mereka juga memandangnya dengan aneh? Barry menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari bahwa para Green Lantern itu bukan memandangnya aneh tetapi memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Memangnya apa gerangan yang membuat mereka terkejut? Uh... apakah karena dia merupakan satu - satunya Blue Lantern yang ada di sini selain Saint Walker?

 

Untungnya, sebelum rasa _nervous_ itu hinggap terlalu lama pada dirinya, terdengarlah sebuah suara familiar yang membuatnya lega.

 

"Bar!"

 

Suara itu ialah milik Hal Jordan sahabaynya tersebut langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Tentu saja, Barry merasa terkejut tapi setidaknya Hal berhasil menyelamatkannya dari rasa _nervous_ yang tengah menyerangnya oleh karenanya sebuah pelukan balasan diajukan oleh sang bagian forensik dari CCPD tersebut.

 

"Uh, sebuah kejutan untuk melihatmu di sini. Omong - omong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

 

Sebuah pertanyaan diajukan dan selanjutnya sang pria yang lebih muda melepaskan pelukannya. Sebelum Barry berhasil menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hal telah kembali membuka mulutnya -kali ini dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan-

 

"Sekarang kau seorang menjadi anggota dari Blue Lantern Corps?!?"

 

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang _speedster_ dan sebuah tangan diletakkannya di bahu sang pilot.

 

"Tak akan terjadi tanpa bantuanmu."

 

Lagi - lagi ekspresi terkejut dengan jelas terbentuk di wajah sang Green Lantern, memangnya bantuan apa yang telah ia berikan? Seingatnya dia sama sekali tak bicara apa - apa kepada Saint Walker mengenai sahabatnya ini dan dia tak ada di sana ketika Barry terinfeksi _negative speedforce_. Sebenarnya, dia berharap dia bisa menolong sahabatnya itu sayangnya kesibukannya di Green Lantern Corps benar - benar tak bisa dihindari.

 

"Uh... Membantumu? Bagaimana mungkin?!"

 

"Mungkin secara tidak langsung, tapi tetap saja kau membantuku. _Thanks_ , Hal."

 

Sebuah tepukan diberikan ke bahu sang pilot dan sang speedster merasa bahwa Hal Jordan merupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Hal masih saja memasang wajah kebingungan karena dia sama sekali tak mempunyai ide tentang apa yang dibicaranya Barry, dia ingin menanyakan mengenai semua itu sekali lagi. Sayangnya, sebelum pertanyaan itu terucap Saint Walker secara tiba - tiba menghampiri mereka dan angkat bicara.

 

"Ah, _it's so good to see you together_ , _brothers_. Aku punya sebuah berita untuk kalian."

 

"Aku harap ini merupakan berita yang baik, Saint Walker."

 

Jawaban diajukan oleh sang Green Lantern jawaban itu didukung oleh sebuah anggukan dari sang speedster yang baru saja menjadi anggota Blue Lantern Corps tersebut dan Saint Walker mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

 

"Atas persetujuan yang kudapatkan dari Guardian, kalian akan mengawasi sebuah sektor bersama."

 

Ekspresi terkejut ditampilkan oleh kedua insan tersebut, kabar ini tentu saja jauh lebih baik daripada yang mereka duga. Bagaimanapun, setelah sekian lama mereka sulit menemukan waktu untuk melakukan sebuah kerjasama pada akhirnya kini mereka dituntut untuk selalu melakukan kerjasama. Lagipula, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan sahabat untuk menolong orang lain, bukan? Setidaknya itu merupakan peristiwa terbaik yang dapat terjadi menurut Barry Allen.

 

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah _high-five_ , _bear_?!?"

 

Sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang pilot tersebut tentunya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Barry Allen dan setelahnya mereka benar - benar melakukan _high-five_. Sebuah senyum penuh rasa kebahagiaanpun tersirat di wajah keduanya.

 

"Ah ya, untuk masalah sektor mana kalian ditempatkan aku belum mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Guardian. Aku pikir kalian bisa kembali ke bumi dulu dan kembali lagi ke sini besok. _See you_ , _brothers_."

 

Akhirnya Hal menunjukan senyumnya yang paling lebar. _Well_ , memangnya apa yang lebih baik daripada mendapatkan istirahat sejenak dari urusan Green Lantern Corps dan menghabiskan waktu di bumi bersama sahabatnya?

 

"Kau mendengarnya, Bar. Ayo sekarang kita kembali ke bumi sebelum memulai hari official kita sebagai Green Lantern dan Blue Lantern pelindung sektor sekian."

 

Sebuah _wink_ diarahkan sang pilot kepada sahabatnya dan Barry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Hal.

 

* * *

 

 

Kini mereka berdua tengah menuju ke bumi, dan Hal masih menatap Barry dengan sedikit kebingungan. Dia membutuhkan beberapa jawaban di sini, termasuk mengenai apa yang dimaksud Barry tadi ketika mereka berdua masih di Mogo.

 

"Uh, Aku pikir kau tak suka terbang?!"

 

Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul secara spontan dari Hal Jordan. Bagaimanapun, sang pilot masih mengingat dengan jelas pada saat ia mengajak Barry terbang bersamanya menggunakan pesawat. Sang _speedster_ menolak ajakannya secara mentah - mentah. Untungnya, setelah tak pantang menyerah dan menyakinkan sang Flash bahwa terbang bersamanya tak berbahaya sama sekali, Barry bersedia menerima ajakannya. Meski begitu, dia tahu bahwa sang anggota forensik dari CCPD masih tak menyukai terbang.

 

"Aku sudah bilang kau membantuku menjadi seorang Blue Lantern."

 

  
"Kau belum menjelaskan bagaimana aku membantumu, Bar."

 

" _Okay_ , aku akan berbicara sekarang tetapi jangan tertawakan aku."

 

Hal menatap sahabatnya dengan heran, memangnya mengapa dia akan menertawakan Barry? Toh, dia tahu sanh speedster pasti akan mengeluarkan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

 

" _Fine_ , sekarang katakan."

 

" _Y'know_ , aku masih ingat bagaimana kau mengajakku terbang untuk pertama kali. Ketika Bro'Dee Walker memintaku untuk terbang ke Mogo aku ragu..."

 

"Menarik. Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

 

"Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang membuatku tak ragu untuk terbang pada saat bersamamu itu, dan jawaban adalah kau. Uh, kau adalah teman terbaikku, Hal. Jadi, aku tak akan pernah ragu akan keselamatanku apabila ada dirimu..."

 

"Uh, ini semakin menarik. Lanjutkan lagi?"

 

"Pada akhirnya aku mencoba untuk membayangkanmu terbang bersamaku, dan ya sekarang kita benar - benar terbang bersama kan?"

 

_Nope_ , ucapan Barry sama sekali tak membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ucapan yang diucapkan sang _speedster_ benar - benar sepenuhnya tulus dan membuat sang pilot merasa terharu. A _t least_ , pada akhirnya dia bisa membantu Barry meskipun bantuan yang diberikannya tidak lebih banyak daripada bantuan yang diperolehnya dari Barry.

 

"Bar, _y'know you make me want to spill my manly tears_."

 

Setelahnya, sebuah tawa terlepas dari mulut sang Flash. Sahabat terbaiknya memang yang terbaik.

 

* * *

 

 

Tentu saja pemberhentian mereka ketika tiba di bumi ialah kediaman Barry. _Well_ , bagaimanapun kita jelas mengetahui Hal tidak memiliki tempat persinggahan lagi di bumi karena insiden telat membayar rental. Sekarang, kedua insan tersebut tengah mengobrol dengan santai.

 

"Bar, aku mengingat kau pernah menyatakan bahwa kekuatan terbesarku adalah hatiku."

 

Sebelah alis sang _speedster_ terangkat, menpertanyakan ke arah mana obrolan ini akan dibawa Hal. Uh, jangan katakan Hal akan mencoba menyampaikan pernyataan yang serupa karena dia merasa belum siap untuk mendengarkan ucapan semacam itu dari teman terbaiknya. Namun, dia benar - benar ingin tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh sang pilot.

 

"Uhm, _yes_. Lalu?"

 

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang Green Lantern dan sang Flash merasa senyuman itu menyimpan berjuta makna. Dia berharap Hal tak akan mengeluarkan omongan yang akan membuatnya merasa sedikit malu.

 

"Dan sekarang aku tahu, bahwa kekuatan terbesarmu adalah harapan dan keinginanmu untuk membantu orang - orang. Maafkan aku... aku tak menolongmu pada saat itu."

 

Barry Allen memandang Hal Jordan dengan tatapan penuh keheranan, mengapa sang pilot meminta maaf? Memangnya, pada saat kapan Hal tak ada di sana untuk menolongnya?

 

" _W-wait_ , kau selalu ada bagiku Hal. Bahkan, aku masih mengingat jelas kau di sana saat aku berulang tahun."

 

Hal menggelengkan kepalanya dan setelahnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Barry.

 

"Aku tak di sini, saat kau terinfeksi _negative speedforce_ dan kehilangan dirimu. Seharusnya aku bisa menolongmu pada saat itu."

 

Wajah sang Green Lantern menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan yang dalam dan Barry tersenyum menatap sosok yang lebih muda itu.

 

" _It's alright_ , Hal. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

 

" _I love you_ , Bar. Jangan pernah kehilangan dirimu lagi karena yang membuatmu menjadi sosok yang luar biasa adalah harapanmu dan kepedulianmu pada orang - orang."

 

Saat itu juga Hal memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening Barry dan sang Flash memandang sahabatnya dengan tak percaya.

 

" _I guess_... _thanks_?"

 

Hal menggelengkan kepalanya, Barry kelihatanya sama sekali tak memiliki sebuah petunjuk akan apa yang dimaksud sang pilot. Akhirnya, sang Green Lantern kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

 

" _I love you_ , _bear_. _I love you_ , _y'know_ kau sudah banyak membantuku dan yea... aku pikir rasa berterimakasihku telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih? _But_ , _well_ , kalau tak menyukai apa yang kukatakan barusan... Kau boleh melupakannya."

 

Melupakannya?!? _No way_ , hari ini merupakan hari terbaik yang diperoleh sang _speedster_. Mengapa dia harus melupakannya? Barry mengeluarkan senyumannya dan saat itu juga ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang pilot. Hal memandang sang Flash dengan ekspresi keheranan karena aksi yang diberikan olehnya.

 

" _Kiss me_."

 

" _W-What_?!"

 

"Kau mendengarku, Hal."

 

Setelahnya, Hal membiarkan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Barry. Mereka membiarkan perasaan yang dimiliki masing - masing untuk tersalur melalui ciuman itu. Itu merupakan hari yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Setelah keduanya selesai menumpahkan afeksi masing - masing melalui ciuman itu, Barry menjadu individu yang pertama angkat suara.

 

" _Thanks again_ , Hal. _Anyway_ , _I love you too_."

 

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah sang pilot dan ia kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening sang sahabat.

 

" _Nite_ , _bear_."

 

Saat itu juga sang dua insan yang telah dilanda rasa bahagia yang membuncah itupun memutuskan untuk mennutup hari yang merupakan hari paling menyenangkan bagi mereka dengan tertidur di sisi satu sama lain.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First, Barry afraid of flying is mentioned in the wally's run of the flash... I save the panel but I forget the reason if you want to ask me, just ask I probably will search the panel and mention the reason
> 
> Second, I also don't like the negative speedforce arc but I kinda think of make a fic with it, in which Hal trying to help Barry since y'know the Hallalax thingy but I'M SO GLAD THAT ARC IS DONE BEFORE I FINISH THE FIC BCS BARRY AIN'T DESERVE THAT STUPID ARC but that canonically happen so I put that here
> 
> Third, I'm glad finally I can do the Blue Lantern!Barry fic that I promised since a long time ago :"))
> 
> Finally, Kudos and Comments are welcomed as always~


End file.
